Darker
by Teresa Martin
Summary: Continues where "Lacey" left off. Rumplestiltkin and Lacey begin their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"So it is true then? What they say about you. "

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin flourished. "It's all true."

Lacey shook her head in admiration. "You are not who I thought you were. And I'm glad! You really are as dark as people say."

"Darker, dearie," Rumplestiltskin replied after a moment, "much darker." He turned his back to her and swung the cane.

After a few more minutes, the former Sheriff of Nottingham was nearly beaten to a pulp.

Rumplestiltskin straightened and wove his hand over what was left of the man. Then he turned to the girl behind him, brushing back his hair.

Belle's blue eyes were shining from Lacey's, "What did you just do?" Glee was in her voice.

"A spell," he replied, "so that by dawn he will be back to his physical self." He took a step towards her, "After he's suffered all night."

Lacey smirked, "Why do that?"

He shrugged, "The last time the consequences rather…inconvenienced me. This way, I get the same effect without any messy legal complications."

Lacey nodded approving, "Good idea." Her smile broadened, "And he won't dare tell."

"No, he won't," Rumplestiltskin held out his hand.

Her mascara smudged face was still glowing, but she tilted her head looking a little wary. "What?"

"What?" Rumplestiltskin repeated, imitating her tone. He stepped forward and pulled her to him, "The night is young." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she laughed. He did too as he steered her away from the Rabbit Hole.

"So," Lacey asked as they walked, "where are you taking me?"

"You need to ask?" He looked surprised.

Her smile brightened, "I suppose not." She glanced around, "Don't you want to take the car?"

"Oh, we can walk," he commented as his arm tightened, "Granny's is not far."

Lacey broke step with him, and slipped out of his arm. "Granny's?" Lacey shook her head, "I had something more comfortable in mind." Sultry.

"No, dearie," Rumplestiltskin turned to her, his smile fading to steel, "Granny's. Your dinner is getting cold."

"My dinner, " she tried to laugh, but couldn't quite make it come out.

"Yes, dinner. I believe we have a date to finish," Rumple said easily. "And one thing you no doubt have heard," he pulled her close to him again, looking down at her with an iron smile, "nobody breaks a deal with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rumplestiltskin was eating with relish.

"You really do like hamburgers," Lacey remarked.

"Not really," he replied. "But my activities earlier caused me to work up quite an appetite. Not feeling too fussy." Lacey smiled. He refilled her wine-glass without her asking. "And don't order saying 'white wine.' Order by the varietal at the very least."

She humphed. "Is there really much of a difference?"

Rumplestiltskin caught her eyes and held them. "Yes. There is."

Lacey's expression froze for a moment, "Maybe then next time you can order."

"I would be happy to," he took another bite, "but not here. I'll show you what real wine is. It doesn't cost four dollars a glass." He glanced to Granny who was glaring at him. She pointed at the clock. Rumplestiltskin ignored her.

"We are rather after hours here," Lacey whispered to him.

"No worries," Rumplestiltskin assured her, "food should not be rushed."

He did however finally call for the check, and left quite a generous tip.

Lacey's eyebrows rose.

"It's called manners, dearie," he explained. "She's a business woman. I'm honoring that." He took his receipt from Granny. "Manners, you see, is one of many things that I value."

Lacey nodded, "So, that's why you don't allow anyone to break a deal?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Rumplestiltskin stood up and held out his hand, helping her out of the booth, "but fitting."

They walked to the exit and he opened the door for her. She stepped out, then stopped. "Bad manners. Such as running away from a date?"

"You have said so."

"I told you I was wrong about you!"

"Yes. But I already knew that." Rumplestiltskin sat on a bench, she followed. He pulled out a few items that Lacey looked at with interest.

"Cigarettes?" Her eyes lit up. "You roll your own?"

"Is there any other way?" he responded, not looking up from his task.

Lacey didn't answer. Just watched him. After he finished, he lit the cigarette and took a drag. "I thought you were all about manners," Lacey scolded, "you didn't make one for me."

"You don't smoke, Lacey," Rumpelstilskin replied.

"Yes, I do."

"I hate to contradict, but with respect, you don't."

"I think I would know," Lacey protested.

He gave an ironic smirk, "You wouldn't."

"What makes you the expert?" She was getting indignant.

"I know, dearie, because Belle did not smoke."

"I am not Belle."

"As you have said," Rumplestiltskin took another puff. "I hate to disillusion you, but you are."

Lacey was glaring now. "I would know. If I were, I would. I would . . ." she pointed across the street," I would be in that library late at night, shelving books and . . . and thinking I was actually like, saving the world or something."

He chuckled. "You seem to know a lot about Belle. And since you've only been out of the hospital for half a day, I somehow don't think you found that out by playing Nancy Drew."

"I am not Belle!" Lacey snapped, "Give me a cigarette." He raised his eyebrows. She threw her head back and laughed, "Right. May I have a cigarette, please?"

"Of course."

Rumplestiltskin rolled another one and handed it to her. Lacey put it between her lips and leaned toward him, he lit it automatically. She took a drag her eyes not leaving his.

And coughed. Hard.

Her eyes shot to his once she recovered.

"Try another puff," Rumpelstilskin said softly.

She did, almost defiantly now, and inhaled, but started to sway.

"Makes you dizzy, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It's been awhile," Lacey said, her voice trembling. "They wouldn't let me smoke in the hospital."

"No. You feel this way because you don't smoke," Rumplestiltskin appraised her, "and if I'm right, you're fighting off a wave of nausea now."

Lacey's lips tightened. She raised her head indignant, scowling. Ugly. He chuckled again.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Not at you, dearie," he assured her, "just laughing because you were wrong." He leaned towards her. "No matter what you say, believe, or hope, you are Belle.

"I am not Belle," Lacey repeated emphasizing each word.

"Lacey would not be turning green after a cigarette," Rumplestiltskin said. She threw down the cigarette and crushed it under her heel. "Don't worry Lacey. Just don't doubt me again." Her nostrils flared. "And don't be angry. It doesn't become you." He crushed out his cigarette then and walked her to the door of the library.

She took out her key and paused.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't manners say you give me a good night kiss?"

"Usually," he responded. "But you've had enough kissing tonight, and not with me."

Lacey opened her mouth to retort, then appraising his expression, thought better of it.

"Goodnight," he bowed with a certain flourish.

"Goodnight," Lacey replied frowning, confused.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and touched her face, "You know where to find me if you want to see me again." He pointed to her purse, "If I'm not at the shop, Belle has my number programmed into her cell."

He bowed again and walked away.

1111111111111

Rumplestiltskin woke up the next morning in the room he used to share with Belle.

Alone.

But he saw the light blinking from his phone.

A text from Belle's cell number.

Lacey.

He smiled and got up to dress for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rumplestiltskin was going over numbers in his ledger when the bell rang. He glanced up as Lacey entered. She had on jeans, soft tennis shoes, a tank, and—no surprise-shades.

"Good afternoon, Lacey," he greeted. "Have a difficult morning?"

She took off the shades, shrugged as she walked to stand by the counter. "I've seen worse."

"Lacey's memories have," he observed, looking up briefly. "Too bad she didn't remind you that you never mix liquor and wine." He went back to the numbers.

She shrugged again. Ran a hand through her hair. "You wouldn't have any coffee would you?"

Rumplestiltskin replied without looking up. "In the back. You'll find what you need."

He heard Lacey move behind him and return a few minutes later.

"I see you've already added to Belle's wardrobe," he observed, "besides what you no doubt hastily bought for last night."

"I shopped a little," Lacey admitted. "Belle has quite the checking account." She leaned under his head, forcing it up. "Quite a large sum for a librarian."

"I look after her," Rumplestiltskin commented.

Her head threw back in a laugh, "So little Belle was a kept woman."

"You could say that." He held her gaze. "I take care of those I love."

"Well in that case, I appreciate that you didn't cut me off."

He shrugged, "Why would I, dearie?"

"You don't love me."

"I love Belle and you are . . ."

"Belle," Lacey finished for him. "Yes. So you say. Sweetness and light. Innocent. Pure. And kept woman of the Beast!"

"Beast?" Rumplestiltskin smiled for the first time. "That's what she called me. At first."

"Right," Lacey drawled drily.

"That's not the first time you've spoken in her voice. You quoted her quite a bit last night."

She leaned her elbows on the counter looking up at him. "Do tell."

Rumplestiltskin looked up to the ceiling, as though thinking." 'You can't know what's in a person's heart until you truly know them.'"

"Not a bad idea," Lacey remarked.

"And then you spoke verbatim about being wrong about me. And being glad." He looked down at her meeting her eyes. "You're quite the Belle Wiki. I'm just counting down the minutes before you to say that I need to open the curtains to let some light in."

The ugly frown was again upon her face.

"Though there was certainly something you did last night that Belle would never do." Rumplestiltskin let his eyes cool, and went back to the ledger.

Lacey planted both hands on the counter in front of him with a small slapping sound. "I got it! I was a lousy slut who dumped the only man who had been nice to me. I said I was sorry. Anything else I need to do to make you stop bringing it up?"

"Never let it happen again?" he suggested.

She paused. "Going exclusive already?"

Rumplestiltskin answered softly. "Your choice of course. But as you also saw last night, I am not pleased with infidelity."

"Infidelity," Lacey repeated, pensive. "You have a son." She stood up straight. "Were you married?"

"Yes, I was."

"Divorced?" Lacey asked.

He chuckled, "No, dearie. I chose something more permanent." He walked around from his side of the counter and stopped before her. "My wife was unfaithful, ran off with a pirate."

Lacey stared, fascinated.

Rumplestiltskin continued. "When I caught up to her again I ripped out her heart and crushed it before her eyes."

Lacey's cheeks slightly bulged with air she didn't exhale at once. She let it out slowly. "Rather permanent indeed." She turned her head. "My coffee's ready." As she moved to the back room, he followed. She poured and asked, "Did Belle know?"

"Yes."

"Ha!" Lacey giggled.

"Please tell me what is so amusing, "Rumplestiltskin inquired.

"Belle knew you murdered your wife and she stayed with you!"

He nodded, "Accepted it with an astonishing lack of judging, I might add."

Lacey leaned against the wall as she sipped. "So Belle did have a dark side."

"I would hardly call it that," Rumplestiltskin scoffed.

She leaned forwards, "Really? 'Hi dearie, I murdered my wife.' And she goes 'Oh that's ok dear.'"

Rumplestiltskin did not look amused.

"I'm not mocking you." Lacey assured him quickly. "I'm just saying that it's not the normal response."

Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to her. "What do you think? Of what I did to my wife?"

"I say the wench deserved it." She bit her lower lip. "I suspect Belle thought that too." He started to shake his head. "Oh yes she did. She fell in love with you while you held her captive. Were you an angel the whole time?"

"Not quite," a slow smile began, "she actually started to like me during an incident in which I tortured a man. I forced her to clean my bloody aprons."

Now Lacey threw back her head in a full-throated laugh.

"Lacey," he reproached.

"Oh please, what woman falls for a man after that? Certainly not a woman without some darkness." She put her hands on his shoulders, leaned into him, so that he could feel her breath on his face. "I don't think I'm Belle," she whispered. "I think Belle is me and was just waiting for an opportunity to come out."

Rumplestiltskin trembled, her closeness affecting him despite himself. He was about to form a response when the bell rang. "Excuse me." He stepped back quickly, angry that his voice cracked.

A few minutes later he returned. "Business?" Lacey asked.

"Could have been," he was more in control, strode to her with purpose. "I wasn't in the mood for a deal." He kept walking until he was right against her, his eyes now holding hers as boldly as she. Taking the mug from her, he set it down. Grabbed her face. And kissed her.

Immediately she grabbed his shirt by the lapels and pulled him close, and his arms snaked around her waist, grabbing her as tightly.

It had been quite a while.

But within a few moments Lacey started to get a little aggressive, attempting something more intense with the kiss, and he ended it. She pulled back too, but with confusion.

Rumplestiltskin put a finger on her lips. "Don't get greedy dearie. I'm not one to behave like the men you kissed in your fake memories."

Lacey took his hand and pulled it away from her lips, hard.

"Don't take offense, love. I'll take you out tonight." Her head turned to the side. "Would you like that?"

She seemed to mull over the idea looking as though she either wanted to slap or kiss him. But she decided, lifting her chin. "Yes, I would."

"Good," he straightened his suit. "I'll send over a dress for you to wear. Something for a place with a little more class than Granny's."

Lacey's eyes narrowed, but then softened. A little. "Seven o'clock?" she asked.

"Seven it is." Rumplestiltskin took her chin then and kissed her, gently, chastely. Then stopped. "Now if you don't mind, I have a great deal of work to do, and distractions just won't do."

After Lacey left he breathed deeply for several minutes, relieved to have her gone.

He didn't want her to see how affected he truly was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Rumplestiltskin stood beside his Cadillac waiting for Lacey to come down. He had texted her that he'd arrived. Less than a minute later the door clicked open.

He smiled. Who was eager now?

When he saw that she was wearing the outfit he sent, his smile broadened. Black sparkling dress, short, but only just above the knees, heels high, but not too high, and… His breath hitched. Belle's necklace.

_He had planned to surprise her, a special Christmas gift. In one of those strange coincidences, it only showed up in his shop after the curse was broken. Belle had cried when she opened the box and saw what it contained, still sniffing as he put it around her neck. Placed a kiss where the chain met flesh, tears in his eyes too and…_

"Well?" Lacey's voice rudely interrupted his reverie. Her arms were spread wide, "I'm wearing it."

Rumplestiltskin composed himself. She hadn't even noticed. "And you look lovely," he kissed her cheek, opened the door for her, drove to the one restaurant in town that came close to his tastes.

33333333333

"I'll admit it. You were right about the wine," Lacey commented as she looked up with him, searching.

After dinner Rumplestiltskin had taken her to the only spot in Storybrooke that afforded a view of the sky without light pollution.

"A pity the restaurant didn't have a better vintage," Rumplestiltskin remarked, squinting. "Sorry, dearie. I can take you away from the light, but I cannot control the clouds."

"Can't you?" Her mouth opened wide in a silly grin, her eyes dancing. Trying to tease him.

He didn't answer. Instead he reached, and pulled a hair pin.

"What the …" Lacey backed away. " What are you doing to my hair?" He only reached for another. "I'll have you know it took more than an hour to fix it like this!" she protested.

"Like that," he corrected. "Past tense." His smile almost lit up his eyes, "I like it down." He pulled another pin. "An hour, just for your hair." He wound a curl around his finger, "For me?"

She glowered. "I thought we'd already covered this." Her accent thickened as she held out her syllable. "You know I'm interested, all riiiight?" Her head set, defiantly.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled, "All right, dearie." He fluffed out her hair.

"All right," she whispered.

He kissed her for quite a while. Slow, chaste . . . closed, but she sighed and held him closer with each kiss. He did too. Belle could always wrap him around her little finger, from the very beginning. It felt good to have her back in his arms, Lacey or not. But then if he kept this up, she would take control. He stopped, but her eyes stayed closed and she leaned forward with another sigh, and rested her forehead beneath his chin. Uncomfortable for him, awkward, but he didn't move. Caught his breath.

"Now dearie," Rumplestiltskin spoke in her ear, "isn't that better than acting like an animal in the alley?"

Lacey was too relaxed to rise to the bait, disappointing him. Just nodded, and lifted her lips to his for more, then tucked her head fully on his shoulder, swaying a little.

_They were by the well and he had just promised to not kill Regina, and she smiled at him, her hands in his hair as she leaned into him…_

"I'm a little dizzy," Lacey's voice breathed into his neck.

"Good," He buried his hands in her curls and moved with her.

"Is this how it was with Belle?" she murmured.

Rumplestiltskin paused only a moment, "Yes." He lifted her chin and kissed her once more, "Yes."

He felt her smile, "And only this?" she asked.

That made him stiffen. She stood fully stretching as though she'd just had a good night's sleep. Then fixed her eyes on him. "Well?" she demanded.

"I think you know the answer," he replied.

She gave a feline smile, "Because I'm Belle."

"You're catching on," Rumplestiltskin observed. He was regaining the upper hand.

She shook her head, "But I say Belle is Lacey."

"Then what does Lacey think?"

She considered, "I think…" She paused. Frowning.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin's hands were on her shoulders, eager again. Damn.

"I think, she would…she would like to sit next to you, but not on a chair. She'd sit on the table."

Now he straightened like a slap, "Why did you say that?"

Lacey frowned, "I ...just," she shook her head, "I just thought that."

Rumplestiltskin touched her chin and peered into her face, looking. But not finding. Stumbled.

Lacey reached out to help, "I'm sorry. We've been standing quite a while." She moved to the Cadillac. He retrieved the cane he had let fall to the ground and opened the door for her.

Within minutes they were again at the library door. The drive helped to compose him. A little.

"Come upstairs for a night-cap?" Lacey's eyes were a little wide, trying to be seductive but instead vulnerable.

Gods he almost said yes.

"Do you have anything worth drinking?" he asked instead.

She smirked, "No."

"Goodnight Lacey."

She leaned forward waiting for the kiss. He did not give it. Good. It ended as he wished.

Once home though Rumplestiltskin poured himself a Talisker.

A double.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**You awake? L.**

_No. Still fast asleep._

**Ha-ha L.**

_Why write"L"? The text tells me with whom I am speaking._

**It reads "Belle." L.**

_It's her cellphone. It should read "Belle."_

**I'm going to change it then. L.**

_Good luck with that. Who do you think bought it and pays for the minutes?_

**I can change it. L.**

_So why don't you?_

**Because it's 8 in the morning. Store not open yet. L.**

_Storybrooke has an Apple Store?_

**I'll do it online. L.**

_Easier just to use it as is._

**Can't you change it? L.**

_Of course._

**But you won't? L.**

_Clever girl. _

**I'm a woman! L.**

_So why do you dress like a girl? _

**I like how I dress. L.**

_Congratulations._

**You didn't answer my question from last night. L.**

_Which one?_

**You know! **

_Really dearie?_

**About what you and Belle ... L.**

_Going to work_

**C u later. L.**

44444444444444444

**Wanna do something? L.**

_Busy_

**Lunch? L.**

_With my son_

**Oh. L.**

44444444444444444

**I'm bored. L.**

_I'm sorry._

**What did Belle do all day? L.**

_She worked in her library._

**I'm not into books. L.**

_You should try. If you have trouble, there are audio books._

**Not funny. I know how to read. L.**

**You there? L.**

_Yes._

**Can I come over? L.**

_I'm working. _

**And I'm bored. L.**

_So you said. Go to the Rabbit Hole if you're so bored._

**Maybe I will. At least people there had time for me. L.**

_Yes. All two minutes?_

**Not funny. L.**

_Who's laughing?_

**That man was interested in me. L.**

_Interested in what he saw. And it wasn't your face. Both in the bar and in the alley. _

**That's a horrid thing to say. L.**

_Horrid. But true. _

**Whatever. L.**

_Did you take note of how much he looked you in the eyes? Even in the alley, he kept his far away from yours._

**Beast! L.**

_Yes, he was. You could have been a blow-up doll for all he cared._

**Disgusting. L. **

_Yes indeed!_

**I was talking about you. L.**

_Aw, quoting Belle then?_

**I thought we weren't going to talk about the other night anymore. L.**

_You brought it up, dearie. And don't think I didn't notice the dodge about quoting Belle._

**Did you talk to Belle like this? L.**

_No. But Belle had friends, and a life. Speaking of which. I need to go back to mine._

44444444444444444

_Sulking?_

**Having a life. L.**

_Well or Premium?_

**I'm actually doing some chores. Nobody thought to clean Belle's apartment while she was in hospital. L.**

_I told you you could quit writing "L." _

**I'll write what I like. L.**

_If that's all it takes to make you happy, be my guest, love. _

**Maybe I'll find a friend to hang out with. L.**

_Why do you think Lacey always arrives alone at the Rabbit Hole? _

**Always? According to you, it's only been two days.**

_It has. But the curse is rather one-dimensional. It repeats._

**Last night wasn't a repeat. L.**

_And how did you like it?_

**Not answering. L.**

_You just did. And you did._

**Did what? L.**

_Like it._

**So did you! L.**

_And?_

**Whatever. I'm going to hang out with a friend. L.**

_Girls like you don't have friends._

**There's Ruby. L.**

_Belle's._

**The dwarfs. L.**

_Belle's._

**Shut it. L.**

_Classy. Think hard. Name one of Lacey's friends._

**Fine. I can't. L.**

_Or boyfriend._

**Not being funny! L.**

_Men don't date one-night stands._

**I said not funny! L.**

_Never claimed to be a comedian._

**Maybe I like one-night stands. Don't want the bother of commitment. L.**

_Why are you texting me then?_

**Maybe I won't. L.**

44444444444444444

**I'm still bored. L.**

_Go to the liquor store. Buy a bottle of Talisker._

**I don't like to drink alone. L.**

_Who said alone?_

**Ha! You do want to see me! L.**

_Don't recall saying anything to the contrary._

**What have you been doing all day? L.**

_Go back a few pages to "Having a life." Someone has to earn all the money in your account._

**Belle's. L.**

_Back to that again?_

**Fine. I'll spend all her money. L.**

_My money._

**Whatever. L.**

"_Whatever" means you've conceded the argument._

**Whatever. L.**

_Have you gotten the Talisker?_

**I'm still at home.**

_Well, get to it._

**You haven't told me what I'm doing with it. L.**

_You're bringing it to the shop at 8._

**Why can't we have it at your place? L.**

_Because we're having it at the shop._

**I want to see your home. L.**

_That's your misfortune._

**Thank you, Rhett Butler. L.**

_So you do read books?_

**The book is bloody 1000 pages long. I saw the movie. L.**

_Is that Belle or Lacey's memories that saw it?_

**Who cares? At this point I'll admit to being the Queen of Sheba. My thumb is getting tired. L.**

_Rest then. Don't forget the Talisker._

**At 8?**

_On the dot, dearie. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lacey was lying on Rumplestiltskin's bed in his shop, using it as a chaise. He had set her up in it using pillows.

"Not quite like my castle, but it'll do." He patted the last pillow.

"Do you have one at your home?" she asked.

"Several." He opened the scotch, "And no, we're not going there."

She looked up airily, "It wasn't even on my radar."

Rumplestiltskin held up his phone, "Behold the evidence."

"Ha-ha," Lacey scoffed and watched him pour. He handed her a glass. "More."

"You can always ask for another," Rumplestiltskin told her, "but it's bad form to fill the entire glass with one serving."

"Oh yes. Manners. Protocol. It's just uuus!" She drawled out the last syllable. He tried not to cringe.

"Observant, as always." Rumplestiltskin sat in the armchair near her, "Take a sip."

She did. And lit up. "You're spoiling me. Giving me expensive tastes."

"Good. Cheap doesn't suit you."

"Really?" Lacey stretched, cat-like.

"Just because a man can enjoy the view, doesn't mean you should always give it to him."

"And, uh, " she moved one bare foot over another, "are you enjoying the view?"

"I'd prefer you left a little more to the imagination," Rumplestiltskin remarked.

"You've seen Belle's legs."

"It's in the presentation."

"Aw, and did she…," Lacey fanned out two hands in front of her thighs, "…present."

"Drink your scotch."

"She didn't, did she?"

Rumplestiltskin still didn't answer.

"Ha!" she clapped her hands together. "Now that is a fairy tale! How long were you living together?"

"Don't talk about which you know nothing."

Lacey sat up twirling her left hand, "Did she wear a chastity ring?"

"Love is the most powerful and dangerous magic, dearie. Not to be toyed with," Rumplestiltskin warned.

"Love? That's what she called it?" Lacey sat up on her knees so that she was by him. "She was a tease!" She stretched her feline neck and whispered close enough that he could smell the scotch on her breath, "Indulge a bit. If she comes back, I won't tell."

"You're being vulgar."

"And you're turned on!"

Rumplestiltskin stood and walked to the table getting more scotch, "You'd like to think that."

"You're a man. With . . .," she stretched languidly, "… needs."

"You'd know all about men's needs."

"Lacey does, but not Belle," she mocked his voice and sat by his chair. His lips were a fine line.

"Fine. Role-play the gentleman," Lacey picked up her glass again.

"You can always leave," Rumplestiltskin commented.

"I like the scotch."

"Buy your own then."

Lacey blew out a frustrated breath and drank for a few minutes. It couldn't last. "How did you and Belle end up in separate residences?" she finally asked, "surely not because she went to a Theology of the Body series."

"Hardly," Rumplestiltskin responded drily. "We had a disagreement about my use of magic. She wasn't keen on me using it, or at least not telling her why."

"Why didn't you?" Lacey asked.

"She wouldn't have liked the answer."

"I won't judge."

"Indeed. You didn't mind me beating a man to a pulp. Even enjoyed it." Rumplestiltskin took another sip, "But you did judge."

She grimaced, so strange on Belle's face.

"You judged me on our date," Rumplestiltskin continued, "Didn't even have the patience for ten minutes. Who knows what you might have learned?"

"I was wrong. I admitted it!"

"She did too, in her own way." Rumplestiltskin refilled his glass, "Our separation lasted little more than a day."

"Couldn't stay away from each other?" Lacey puckered her lips. Looking like Regina. Far too like Regina.

"No," he said softly, "we couldn't."

"Like us."

"Like you."

"I can stay away." Rumplestiltskin's smile moved to a bright grin. Lacey closed her mouth. "Your ego is ridiculous."

"But accurate."

She frowned. The Lacey frown.

"Don't pout, dear," he told her. "There's nothing wrong with admitting I was right. I'm one to have on your side."

She drained her glass, "That you are. And as much as you'd like to play Masterpiece Theater, this is a two-person relationship."

"A relationship?" Rumplestiltskin asked chuckling, "all of two days? For you I suppose it is."

"Not taking the bait!" she sang.

Rumplestiltskin only drank some more.

"Here," Lacey sat up on the chaise, prim, proper. Knees pointedly pressed together, "Now do you recognize the relationship?"

"Are you done?" He nodded to her glass.

"Yes."

He stood up, "Then I'll take you home."

"Wait!" Lacey followed, "I want to stay. You said I could ask for another."

"I've changed my mind."

"Hey!" Lacey put her hand on Rumplestiltskin's arm. He looked at it pointedly. She kept it there. "If you don't want Lacey, I'll play nice. Let me stay." Her eyes were wide. Pleading.

Holding her gaze, he took the bottle and tipped some into her glass.

"Truce?" She asked. Rumplestiltskin still didn't speak. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to."

"No, you didn't Lacey," he sighed. She couldn't. She wasn't real.

Lacey sat down again on the couch. He stared past her, sipping.

"I like your brooding look," Lacey said out of nowhere.

Rumplestiltskin scrutinized her. All was innocent. Blameless. He laughed, "I've worked hard on it."

With lightning speed Lacey slid off the chaise and knelt before him, hands on his knees, "You see. We can be fun," she took his hands.

"You don't quite understand how dangerous you are, do you?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Lacey squinted, "What?"

"Never mind." Rumplestiltskin was done fighting whatever Lacey was doing to him. Done for the evening. So he allowed her to kiss him, sit on his lap. She even leaned her head against his, playing with his hair. Her toy.

But for one moment his head ended up on her shoulder. A precious moment. He pretended she was Belle.

Gods he was pathetic.

Susceptible to this transient creature Regina created. A chameleon. Crafted for his loneliness.

His perfect curse.

But his.

So this time when Rumplestiltskin walked her home, he kissed her goodnight.

"Can I cook you breakfast?" Lacey asked. "Here? Before you go to work?"

"7:30."

"On the dot!" Lacey wagged a finger.

"On the dot."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Rumplestiltskin parked at the shop and walked to Lacey's. He hadn't slept much the previous night. The whirlwind of what had happened the last few days was taking its toll. Belle and he reuniting, of a sort, and Regina cursing her again. Meeting Lacey, and the disastrous date at Granny's. Beating the Sheriff, and Lacey's reaction. Then the game they had begun, he punishing her, she morphing and manipulating him.

And that was only the first day.

He and Lacey's first kiss in the shop, then the next night an evening with the stars that wouldn't come out.

The second day.

A day of texting and then the truce in his back room.

The third day, and it was good.

Rumplestiltskin nearly cackled. He enjoyed that quip to himself far too much. Lacey was mad as a hatter but he wasn't far behind.

All thanks to Regina. Her new curse on Belle reminded him how demonic she could be. This latest revenge from his former apprentice was perhaps the sickest thing he had ever seen her do. But then he was the one walking toward Lacey's apartment and looking forward to it. So desperate to be with Belle he would do any play with Lacey if that was the price.

Maybe that was the sickest thing of all.

666666666666

"Morning, dear," Rumplestiltskin greeted Lacey as she opened her apartment door.

She kissed him, "Good morning. Breakfast is almost ready."

Lacey was being Belle for him again, even wearing one of her petite dresses. Hair was down.

Rumplestiltskin walked to the table and sat down, watching her.

She turned, "What?"

"Enjoying the view."

"Imp!" She giggled in delight. "Here," she set the timer. "Two minutes before it's done," sat in his lap, "Plenty of time."

They kissed. "I enjoyed last night," Lacey whispered.

"I told you to trust me on my choice of alcohol," Rumplestiltskin touched the tip of her nose.

"I didn't mean the scotch, good as it was." The timer went off. She gave him one more smack on the lips, and prepared their plates.

"Your cooking always was fabulous. I trained you well."

Lacey smiled very Belle- like. Pleased.

"You disappoint me, Lacey. You're being good without me asking."

"Well, now and then a girl likes to just enjoy what she has," she pointed a finger, "now and then, mind you."

"But isn't it so much more pleasant to enjoy it all the time?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"How would I know? I've only lived for three days!"

And he chuckled, wondering how far he was from getting his own cell at the hospital asylum.

"Don't worry. I'll be up and fighting later, Rumple," Lacey assured him, "just not over breakfast."

"Lunch then?" Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows.

"You can quip and poke and laugh all you want," Lacey sing-songed, "I'm enjoying our meal." She sipped some coffee. "You don't seem to like it when I come on as Lacey, then when I don't it's one of the first things you bring up. It's mad."

"We're all mad here," he spread out his arms.

Lacey laughed so hard she almost choked. Then eerily stopped, her eyes going seductive. "You enjoyed it too."

Rumplestiltskin saw. "I always enjoy being with you Lacey," he said quietly.

She started to smile, her lips spreading wide. He shivered. Lacey opened her mouth.

"And whatever you're thinking of saying," Rumplestiltskin said coldly, "if I were you I would think better of it. I can walk out that door as well as enter it." He could not let Lacey start. Not today. Close as he was to the edge of sanity.

Her mouth shut. Grimaced. Twisted. No trace of Belle now. She leaned down on her elbows by the side of her plate. "A man doesn't like a tease, well neither does a woman!"

"You want an apology?" Rumpelstilskin responded, "you won't get one."

Lacey scooted her chair back hard with a small slam, "There's no need to be a bastard!"

He wiped his mouth, "I'll see you later." Stood up. "Thank you for breakfast."

"Yes run," she shouted after him, "run away because you want me, just like before! Well this time I'll tell you to go!"

He halted and looked at her, nostrils flaring, eyes snapping fire. "Just like before?" Rumplestiltskin went pale.

"Yes!" She stamped her foot. Then her eyes changed. Fear. He took a stumbling step in her direction. "Don't!"

Rumplestiltskin stopped. No play now. "What do you remember, Lacey?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "there's nothing. I don't know why I said that." She looked so sad and confused. A child in a woman's body.

Rumplestiltskin stepped forward, "Lacey…"

"I don't know anything! I'm bloody insane alright? So stop playing with me. Go away!"

He stayed where he was.

"Go!' she shrieked.

They were all mad here.

He left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_It's me._

**Go away.**

_Come down Lacey. Please._

**At least you've remembered your manners**.

_Come down._

**Go the hell away!**

777777777777

LACEY?

**Ha-ha. Pretending it's your grandson. Real grownup.**

FOR REAL. IT'S HENRY. LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW.

Lacey rolled out of bed. She had taken off Belle's clothes and had been hiding under the covers in her sweats, her hair confined in a pony-tail. She peeked out the window. Henry was waving up at her enthusiastically.

COME DOWN!

A minute later Lacey opened the door. Henry was standing with a grin, something behind his back.

"Told you."

Lacey gave the boy a sad smile, "Low blow sending you." Henry was cute. Rumplestiltskin knew exactly what to do.

"And I was happy to be used!" Henry exclaimed.

Lacey narrowed her eyes, "What are you getting out of it?"

"$20!"

"Next time ask for $40." Henry giggled. "What does he want?" Lacey asked.

"He wants you to take this, said you wouldn't see him." Henry pulled something out in front of him with a bright grin. A single red rose. There was a small note attached. Lacey opened it. _I'm sorry_. She looked up when a movement caught her eye. Standing down the sidewalk was Rumplestiltskin.

Henry grinned from ear to ear, "I'll leave you two alone now." He ran off.

Lacey stood with the rose in her hands as Rumplestiltskin limped towards her.

"You told me you wouldn't apologize," Lacey said when he reached her.

"I changed my mind," he fingered the petals in her hand. "I never am, well let's say, dark, with somebody who doesn't deserve it." He looked back up at her. Into her eyes. "You didn't, don't deserve what I've been doing. From me, Lacey." Her eyes had gone blank. He felt himself become emotional. Let it. "What Regina did to Belle is not your fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Tears began to leak from Lacey's eyes as she focused, and then her arms were around him. "Help me," she pleaded pulling at his coat. The tears kept pouring. Lacey did not try to stop them, as though she didn't even know they were there. "I don't know what to do."

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he spoke into her ear, "and I'm here." He kissed her, held her. Kissed her. Held her. "I'm here."

777777777777

Lacey set the groceries on the counter. "Everything you asked."

"Thanks, Lacey," Rumplestiltskin kissed her on the cheek and began sorting the ingredients. He had several bowls out on the counter, utensils meticulously laid out. He began to work. Lacey opened the bottle of Burgundy and poured one for each of them.

"I'm sorry to say we won't be able to see each other too much over the next few days," Rumplestiltskin commented.

Lacey sat on the counter next to him, "You have work to do?"

"Of a sort," he started sautéing the main course. "Quite a little drama is brewing. As usual."

"What about?"

"Regina found out that there is a magic bean harvest," Rumplestiltskin stirred in the vegetables. "She wants to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh my gods!" Lacey's jaw dropped. "She can't."

He stayed focused on the food as he spoke, "Henry's my grandson. She won't."

"But what are people doing to stop her?"

"Nothing," Rumplestiltskin answered. "They don't know. She told Henry then tried to block it with magic. It wasn't hard pulling the memory."

"Messed up!" Lacey exclaimed. "And Regina? Does she know you're onto her?" Rumplestiltskin shook his head, focused on the food. "So that leaves you the advantage," she mused.

"Happily," he place portions on two plates. Lacey popped off her perch and took hers, sitting opposite him.

"So…" she bit her lower lip, "if people can leave and go to the other world…. Would you go?"

"I go where my son goes," Rumplestiltskin replied easily. Lacey laid down her fork. He noticed, "Does that upset you?"

"I'm not sure," Lacey murmured, "haven't thought about it."

"No need to worry until the time comes," he soothed.

"I'm not worried," she nearly whimpered.

"Yes, you are," Rumplestiltskin contradicted. "Really, it's not likely Baelfire will go. He's of this world now."

Lacey watched her fork as she moved food about her plate, not tasting it. "If you do leave, would I go with you?"

Rumplestiltskin answered cautiously, "That depends."

"Depends?" She looked up.

"On the circumstances," Rumpelstilskin explained. "I see the future, not clearly mind you, just flashes. The only way I'll leave will be if I am compelled."

"Compelled? You were saying not to worry and now you're talking about being forced to leave?" Her voice was rising in pitch.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I shouldn't have brought it up. It may have something to do with Regina's little plot, or it may be nothing."

"But what if it is and you have to leave this world?" Lacey pressed.

Rumplestiltskin spoke softly, "It may be safer for you to stay here. Especially…"

"Since I'm crazy?"

"Not sure of who you are," Rumplestiltskin corrected. "A jaunt to another world is not the best thing for someone with your condition. And if I leave, I'll be back. There are plenty of beans to make portals." Lacey eyes widened, fear, vulnerable. "It's like puzzle pieces, I see several scenarios," he consoled, taking her hand. "Things I can't see clearly. Nothing is certain." He rubbed her palm with his thumb, calming. "One thing I do know is that you will be fine. That's what's important."

She squeezed his hand back and finished her meal. But it tasted like sawdust.

777777777777777777777

Rumplestiltskin unlocked the door the door to his shop the next morning. Immediately he was on guard. Somebody was inside. Then he let out a relieved breath as he recognized Lacey. She was in her heels and a short blue dress, but not with her former swagger. Hesitantly she stepped out the door to stand with him on the sidewalk, looking down at her feet.

"Lacey, what's going on? How did you get in?"

"You gave Belle the key," Lacey answered, then burst into tears

"Hey, hey," he touched her face. "What is it?"

She slipped her arms around his neck, whispered, "I don't want you to go without me."

Rumplestiltskin held her for a moment but realizing they were on the street for all to see, gently pulled away and moved her inside the shop. Eyes red, tears still flowing. He wiped them with his thumb.

"I won't leave you behind, Lacey, if you don't want me to."

She hiccupped, "Really?"

"Oh my sweet, sweet Lacey," He took her in his arms again, her head against his chest. "I won't." He kissed the crown of her head. Her arms tightened in response. "I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Rumplestiltskin spent the rest of the morning in the shop as Lacey went about dusting, organizing, and keeping herself busy as went about doing what he needed to do. Eventually he convinced her to go home, promising to have dinner with her.

That evening Rumplestiltskin pulled up to the curb, and gestured for Lacey to get into his Cadillac.

"I have carry-out," he told her as she settled in.

Lacey looked to where he was headed. "Rumple," she protested, "my place is the other way."

"We're eating at my house." Lacey looked at him, astonished. He allowed himself a small smile, "I think it's time I showed you where I live." She beamed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's not as though you didn't ask," he shrugged, and she took his hand as they drove to his home

88888888888888888

Lacey flitted about the ground floor, Rumplestiltskin watching with some amusement. Every piece of organized chaos seemed to fascinate her.

"You live here?"

"It's on my driver's license," he replied.

Lacey rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. "

"I use a lot of the house for storage. The living happens in the kitchen or the basement mostly. And of course, my bedroom."

Lacey had moved ahead of him to the kitchen. "I like," she grinned, poking here and there. Stopping at a photograph on the wall. Of Belle. Of her. Lacey. Suddenly all was awkward. "She's lovely," Lacey said quietly.

Rumplestiltskin walked up and kissed her on the lips, "Indeed she is."

Lacey gave him a strained smile then pulled him down a hallway, "your bedroom." She opened the door.

"Easier to have it on the first floor," he commented.

"And immaculate!"

"Of course."

Not a wrinkle on the bed. Lacey opened Rumplestiltskin's wardrobe with lines and lines of ties and suits. She smiled. "This is what I wanted to see," she took both his hands, "you."

"It doesn't disappoint?" he asked.

"No," she smiled, "not at all." She left the room and headed upstairs, "I want to see the rest."

Rumplestiltskin led her once they reached the first floor. There were many doors. "This way," he gestured down the hall, "we can walk on the balcony."

"What rooms are these?" Lacey turned in the opposite direction.

"Guest rooms," he answered, "come."

Lacey ignored him, "Do you keep these as perfect as yours?"

"Of course. My house is a veritable hotel. Always people in and out," Rumplestiltskin quipped. "Now, this way," he pulled on her hand now.

"What's the hurry?" Lacey asked, "I wanna see what you have."

"Lacey. . . ."

She opened the nearest door. To a much lived-in room. Looked around in confusion. "But who stays here?" Turning about. Suits, a valet. Ties. In a very girly room. A vanity and dresser. Beautiful silver mirror.

"Come away, Lacey," Rumplestiltskin called softly.

"No," she looked about. "This was her room, wasn't it?" Rumplestiltskin didn't answer. "And you sleep here." It wasn't a question.

"Lacey, please," there were tears in his eyes. "Come away."

"I understand," Lacey muttered, "I understand everything now."

"Please," Rumplestiltskin repeated.

"I'm sorry," she was still standing far away, but looking straight at him. "I'm sorry she was taken away from you." The tears spilled down his face. "Oh Rumple," she walked to him. "I am. I am so sorry." She slipped her arms around his neck, "sorry."

"I miss her," he burst out, "oh gods I miss her!"

"I know," Lacey sobbed with him.

"I just want her back, please, just bring her back," his hands were clutching the fabric on the back of her dress. "Please gods, oh please."

"I can't bring her back," Lacey held him closer. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He sobbed harder. Her hands were now running through his hair. "I can't bring her back," she whispered, "but I can bring you comfort. Please let me comfort you." She kissed below his ear, "please let me, dearest Rumplestiltskin."

"No," he pulled out of her embrace, realizing what she meant. "I won't do that to you, Lacey. I'm a bastard, but not that much of a one," he wiped at his eyes. "Let's go now."

She wouldn't let him go, her lips trailing to his, pulling him close once more. "No, Rumple. Stay. I want you to," she kissed his lips now. "Please. Let me give you comfort."

And that was it. The last drop of resistance and perhaps his sanity was gone.

He was still crying as he melded her lips to his and allowed himself to drown in her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Lacey was sitting in the shower. Rumplestiltskin had a stool to sit on that he had brought from his downstairs bedroom after Belle moved out. There Lacey sat letting water pour over her. He washed her hair, touched her face, and rubbed her hands.

But she only stared straight ahead, as though she didn't see him. He'd speak to her; tell her what he was doing, always saying her name, hoping for some acknowledgement.

"Lacey, I'm turning off the shower now," he stepped out, "and let me get you a robe." After getting one for him, he grabbed one of his towel fluffy robes, far too large for her, and held it out, "Lacey?" She still wouldn't look. "Lacey!" When her head turned he almost sobbed with relief. "Let's get you in this robe, Lacey." She stepped into it and let him wrap it about her, then sat down by the vanity.

While they were making love, she had been forced to face the definitive end to any illusion that her memories were real. That she was Lacey. She had gone completely blank. Not briefly as she had so often before. A shaken Rumplestiltskin walked her to the shower; it was as though he was leading a living corpse. When the water ran over her and she showed no response, he worried that he would lose her. Lose Lacey. And that terrified him, made him realize something else he felt about her.

Belle. Lacey.

Both.

"Do you truly lose you virginity when you think you don't have it?" Lacey muttered. She wouldn't look at Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin moaned, "Oh gods."

Lacey didn't acknowledge him, but continued, "No. It doesn't matter. Once it's gone, it's gone. You can't get it back."

"Lacey…"

"But even with this…disaster, I was happy." She smiled at him, "You looked me in the eyes." And she burst into tears. Rumplestiltskin held her, rocked her. "You looked me in the eyes," she whispered, "looked me in the eyes."

"Of course I did. I'm sorry," he repeated. "So sorry."

"Who does this?" Lacey asked him. "What kind of monster is Regina? She could have let me stay mad, in the asylum. Wouldn't that have been punishment enough for you?"

. "Yes. It would have," he stroked her from the elbow to her hands, soothing.

"But she had to do this. Had to create me."

"Hush. Hush," Rumplestiltskin finished a stroke and held her hand, kissing it. "It was me, Lacey. My fault. I created her, just as surely as she made you. But I'm worse. I knew who you were. I did from the moment I saw you in the bar. You were cursed. Innocent. And yet I had to have you. My selfishness. My fault."

"No," Lacey insisted, "hers. She programmed me to seduce you perfectly, every minute we've been together, just as she wanted. When I couldn't get your body first, I went for your soul. Breaking you down, leading to what happened in Belle's bedroom."

"I could have said no."

Lacey shook her head, "You were at your last nerve, physically and mentally. It was easy. I pulled you every step of the way into the darkness with me, as I was supposed to." She pressed her lips together, "You said you were dark. I am darker."

"No, you're not," Rumplestiltskin protested. "You're good. It's in you. We've both seen it. Don't let her win."

Lacey continued, "At least I know now. No more illusions, no more play." She smiled through her swollen red eyes. Squeezed his hand, "Yes. And you'll help me."

"I would like to, but I don't even know how to help myself."

"We'll find out together?" she suggested.

"Yes," he took her hand again. "I'm sorry this happened, and made you a target for my enemies."

She gave an ironic laugh, "Not as sorry as I am." He laughed too, a little hysterical, but laughed none the less, and hugged her. "We have to break this curse, Rumplestiltskin," Lacey told him. "Even if it means I go away forever. Belle must come back. I can't live like this."

"Whatever it takes, whatever you want, I'll do it," he assured her.

"Thank you," Lacey whispered. Eyes blue, vulnerable, beautiful, tearful, but not Belle's. Her chin trembled, "I love you."

Rumplestiltskin put both hands on the side of her head, stroking down, "I love you, too." He kissed her and stroked her head again, "And I won't let you go away Lacey. I won't."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

After dressing in the warmest nightgown she could find, Lacey helped Rumplestiltskin move all of his belongings from Belle's room back to his own.

Then they lay together on one of his chaises and talked long into the night. They'd agreed that there would be no more intimacy.

"You were right about when you told me that love was the most powerful magic," Lacey said. "Too dangerous to dabble in." She entwined her fingers with his. "No more playing with fire."

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said in relief. "No more of that."

Lacey turned over to face him. "And that includes her too you know! You showed near miraculous restraint with Belle. She should have appreciated that a little more." He shrugged. "No, I mean it! If I can't play games with you, neither can she. It's only fair."

"I won't argue with you on this Lacey. I wouldn't dare."

She giggled, and then grew sober. "You think she'll be, let's say, mildly upset with everything that's happened between us?"

"No," Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "She'll have your memories, too. Everything we had will be a part of her. She'll have to accept that." He stroked her hair. "You will be both."

"We already are," Lacey reminded him. "Belle is me and I am Belle." She grinned. "But I've mellowed her out. Now that she's been to the other side, she won't be so quick to judge, be a little more flexible." Rumplestiltskin winced. "I know you can't bring yourself to criticize her, Rumple. But I can!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Oh gods, the therapy we'll need!"

"For life!"

"Yes therapy for life. But not only that." Rumplestiltskin took her hands and kissed them. "Us. It's forever, dearie."

"You told me that when I left my home."

"So I did. "

Lacey laid her head on his chest. "It comes back in flashes, like a waking dream. Very strange."

"Yes, strange," Rumplestiltskin agreed. "But no matter how dysfunctional we become, no more games. When we break this curse, I want to marry you. We've danced around that long enough. That is, if you want to."

"Yes, yes, of course." Lacey kissed him and chucked him under the chin, "Forever. But beware. It's going to be one hell of a bumpy ride!"

101010101010101

Lacey was in the Storybrooke Library. She was reading and taking notes as Rumplestiltskin came in.

"Afternoon, sweetheart."

She smiled and lifted her face for a kiss. Showed him the book she was reading.

"Hypnosis?"

"Worth a look. You said that Dr. Hopper found some memories of Charming when he was working with David Nolan."

"That he did." Rumplestiltskin sat down on a chair with a groan. "I'll talk to him about it. Today if you want."

Lacey put down her book and moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Thank you. But I want you with me in the session."

"Sure, if you want."

Lacey leaned down and kissed his neck where her hands had just been. "Speaking of what I want . . ."

"Yesss?"

"What kind of a limit do you have on your credit card?"

"A big one." Rumplestiltskin allowed a self-satisfied smirk.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lacey laughed. "I feel like shopping."

"Retail therapy? If it helps with your memories, I suppose."

She slapped him playfully. "Not with my memories, but …"

"But?" Rumplestiltskin prompted.

She started to rub his shoulders again. "I want to go shopping for some new clothes."

"Hasn't that been what you've been doing since I met you, Lacey?"

"Different clothes." She smiled. "I'm not a little girl any more. I haven't been for years. It's time I stopped acting like one. Starting with dressing my age."

Rumplestiltskin turned," I can show you my favorite websites."

Lacey moved around and kissed him with a small squee. "And something else."

"Anything dearie."

"Put a damn protection spell on me! Imagine how many melodramatic rescues we could have avoided if Belle hadn't been so uptight about that."

Rumplestiltskin grabbed her, yanking her down to his lap. "Yes. Gods, yes!"

"But first," Lacey pulled out her phone. "Let's call Dr. Hopper. It's time to bring Belle home."

The End (Maybe)

(I'll have to watch the S2 finale to see if there's more to this story)


	12. Chapter 12

What can I say? After Sunday's episode the characters started "talking" to me again. So it continues….

Chapter 11

_Rumplestiltskin's foot was on Whale's head. He was demanding that the doctor kiss his boot for looking at Lacey. Lacey was enjoying it….Bae arrived, Rumplestiltskin sent her away. Bae argued that his father wouldn't see him, had disappeared. Lacey went to the pawn shop, grabbed a bottle…._

"Lacey. Can you hear me?"

She felt as though her eyes were glued shut. Couldn't open them.

"Lacey?"

Now it was easier. She opened her eyes and saw that Dr. Hopper was still sitting next to her. "Yes." Her eyes frantically looked about, realized her was head in Rumplestiltskin's lap. She reached out her hand, he grabbed it. "Did you hear?" She asked him.

"Yes, sweetheart."

Lacey shuddered.

"It was nothing," Rumplestiltskin soothed. "It never happened."

"Yes," she murmured. "Never Happened."

"You know that Bae and I have been seeing each other all the time. Henry too." He stroked her forehead. "I would never act like that. If I did, Regina would win."

"Yes." Lacey looked to the psychiatrist. "Why would I be seeing things that didn't happen?"

"Hard to say," Dr. Hopper replied. "Maybe we're accessing the curse, and not memories." He shook his head. "Never given therapy to a curse before. Uncharted territory for me."

Lacey nodded, but she was still shaking. Rumplestiltskin took her in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. "What do you think? Is this working?" he asked the doctor.

"Obviously we're tapping something. But I really can't say," Dr. Hopper frowned.

"Since this is a curse, maybe only magic will break it," Rumplestiltskin suggested.

"Possibly. But I wouldn't abandon this approach yet." The psychiatrist turned to Lacey, "I suggest a nice meal and an early night. Get some rest. I'll look more into this and get back to you."

111111111

Rumplestiltskin tucked Lacey into the bed in her apartment. He lay down next to her fully clothed, stroking her hair. "Go to sleep. I'll be here, sweetheart."

Lacey faded off to sleep in his arms.

_She was drunk, sitting on a table in Gold's shop. Skirt riding up her legs. Charmings come in. Rumple sends her off. More drink. Talking about taking what he wanted, maybe killing his…_

Lacey shot up with a scream. Rumpelstilskin pulled her close. "It was just a dream," he stroked her hair.

"You were getting me drunk. On purpose. I was acting like a whore. Drunk out of my mind. Wanting power, death."

"A dream," he repeated.

"Yes. Of course" Lacey was covered in sweat. "Doesn't make me feel better though." She looked about. "What time is it?"

"About eleven. I'll get you some water."

"Thanks." She got up and went to the restroom, splashing water on her face before joining Rumplestiltskin in the kitchen. Sat down and drank the water he gave her.

There was still the bottle of Chartreuse in the center of the table. A treat he had bought for her, but one she had refused after dinner. Rumplestiltskin noticed her looking. "Would you like some now? Maybe just a little? It will help settle you." He reached for the bottle. "It was originally used by the monks for a tonic."

Lacey shook her head. "Not tonight."

He put the bottle down. "Too much like the dream?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"Don't think anything of it, Lacey." He took her hand. "If you don't feel like it, you don't feel like it."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," she glanced away. "I know you were looking forward to me trying it."

"It's nothing." Rumplestiltskin caressed Lacey's hand with his thumb. She always liked that. But she wouldn't look at him. The movement on her hand stopped. "You didn't have wine with dinner either."

She was looking down now.

Then it was clear to him. "Lacey." He touched her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "No. I don't keep anything from you. I just would prefer to wait until, at least not until . . ."

"Until?" he prodded.

"Until I know," she whispered.

"Ah." Rumplestiltskin sighed. Understood completely. "When will you…know?"

"About ten days," Lacey answered. "I have an app." Rumplestiltskin had given her an iPhone. One under her name.

"Is that what's worrying you? Maybe where the nightmare came from?"

"I'm not worried," she nearly whimpered. "Just cautious."

"I see." He shifted his gaze.

"No, dearest," Lacey sought his eyes now. "No. I can see what you're thinking, and don't. No guilt. If it is, it is." He shook his head. "How could life be a bad thing when we're so surrounded by death?" she asked.

"Is that how you would see it?" Rumplestiltskin turned to her.

"I think so," she answered uncertainly. "Maybe a way to redeem some of what happened. Something good. But maybe. Only maybe. Remember that." She kissed his hand. "We have enough to occupy our mind. Let's just cross that bridge if it comes. All right?"

Rumplestiltskin nodded. "You agreed to get engaged. If you are pregnant, we could move up the date of the wedding."

"Cross the bridge when it comes," Lacey repeated softly.

He squeezed her hand. "When it comes," he agreed.

She got up and sat in his lap, her favorite position. "The worst that could happen is life. New life. From love." She stroked his face. "It was out of love that I gave myself to you, even if it was … was not … right. That's how I want you to see it too. No regret." She smiled sadly, "the alternative would be too much to bear."

"Love," Rumplestiltskin exhaled. "We love each other," he put his hand over hers again. "That's certain."

Lacey kissed him softly, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"What are you reading about now, sweetheart?"

"Reverse past life regression."

Rumplestiltskin took a critical look at the book. "Now I've seen everything. But considering our situation definitely worth a try."

"Everything is," Lacey commented as she picked up the kettle. They were in the back of Rumplestiltskin's shop, having some early morning time together before the day got started proper. "So," Lacey said as she handed Rumplestiltskin his cup, "what was all that with Bae?"

"Aw." He said as he took a sip. "You saw that?"

"You saw me and just pretended not to. I heard everything." She poured a cup for herself and muttered, "The whole town did."

"We had a few words," Rumplestiltskin admitted. "Happens all the time with fathers and sons."

"About what?"

"Tamara."

"Oh." Lacey took a sip.

"Oh what?"

She set down her cup with a clatter, "Just because you don't like her, couldn't you nod and smile, have a quick breakfast?"

"No."

Lacey threw up her hands. "Could you at least for his sake try to be prudent?"

"I'm honest not prudent," Rumplestiltskin replied. "A big difference."

"Thank you, Thomas Aquinas," she said drily.

"You read Aquinas?" His eyebrows rose.

"Hell no!"

"No Latin?"

"Well, there was that one song with Kyrie Eleison in the '80's'," Lacey made a noble attempt.

."That's Greek."

"Brilliant." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"You don't like Dominicans?" Rumplestiltskin was amused. "How about the Jesuits? Some Ignatius of Loyola?"

"Nice. I've got it. We've had our daily 'Belle and I are Both moment' and it's only 7am. Now let's drink our tea."

Rumplestiltskin grinned. "A Dominican, A Jesuit and a Franciscan go into a bar. The bartender asks 'What is this? Some kind of joke?'"

"Oh good gods, will you shut up!"

Before Rumplestiltskin could respond they heard the front door bell ring.

"Hate to interrupt," Charming said as he and Snow entered.

"Yet you did," Rumplestiltskin said, annoyed. "And unless you know Greek and Latin, I think you would be inclined to exit since you are not a part of the discussion." He gestured to the door. "Besides, we're closed."

"Not to us," Snow said. "We need your help. Regina's missing and we think she might be in danger."

"Just the way I like her," Rumple commented. Lacey scoffed. They all turned to her. She glared, as though daring them to say something. "Lacey has no love for Regina either," Rumplestiltskin explained, "considering what she did to Belle and to herself."

Lacey muttered, "That's an understatement"

Rumplestiltskin continued, "Now if you'll excuse us."

"I don't think so," Charming stood his ground. "Whatever your feelings are about Regina, you still owe me a favor."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes met Lacey's. She held out her hands in a "what" gesture. He shrugged apologetically.

"Damn," Lacey grumbled.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Charming. "Point made, dearie. But Lacey stays. You do remember Lacey?"

Charming took her in, wearing her blue skirt suit, hair half tied up in a clip. "I remember, well, a different one."

"She's Lacey alright. Another Regina fail, and I think it would be polite for us to make introductions."

They were quickly passed around and Lacey poured more tea for herself. An offer of some for the Charmings was politely declined and she proceeded to watch as Rumplestiltskin gave Snow a spell.

After they left, Rumplestiltskin refilled his cup. Lacey put hers down. "Now what, dearest?" she asked.

"Now nothing. I fulfilled my bargain."

"Regina does deserve to die," Lacey insisted.

"Of course she does," he replied, "and it may be that finally someone is doing the job for us." He took her about the waist, and her arms went about his neck.

"Then she'll be gone?" she asked

"And will never hurt you again," he kissed her, and lay her head on his shoulder.

"I hope she dies," Lacey whispered. "Is that wrong?"

"No. Some people earn their death sentence. Regina most of all. She's had enough chances at redemption and thrown them back in our faces." Rumplestiltskin stroked her hair, "I think this will be over soon."

"Good," Lacey answered, burying her head deeper into his shoulder. "That's good."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"What was that dearest?" Lacey asked as Rumplestiltskin returned to the back room.

"Just the dwarfs causing some commotion from the whole 'end of the world' drama."

"'It's the end of the world as we know it,'" Lacey recited dully, "and I don't feel fine."

"Let's not allow it to be that." Rumplestiltskin grabbed a bottle of Talisker, "Let's drink to it." Lacey looked at him skeptically, "Come on. It will dull it."

"But I don't want to until I know ..." Lacey smiled sadly. "Silly. What does it matter now?" He poured her a drink. She reached for the glass, and knocked it over.

"Oh. I'm—I'm so sorry." Lacey grabbed the nearest cloth, "Uh here. I got it. I got it."

"Stop, stop!…put that down!" Rumplestiltskin raised his voice making her turn astonished.

"It's just an old rag," Lacey defended.

"It belonged to someone important. You wouldn't understand." Lacey froze and Rumplestiltskin realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't be sorry." She righted the glass. "You're right. I wouldn't understand. How could I?"

"It's ok Lacey," he took a step towards her, reaching out with his hand.

"No, it's not!" Lacey moved to avoid him. "I can't understand because I'm not her! I'm nobody. A curse. Not real."

"Lacey don't!" Rumplestiltskin pleaded.

"I'm sick of this, sick of being Lacey. Not even understanding my own memories." She shook her head, the tears now streaming. "I hate who I am," she whispered.

"Please …"

"And this is how I'm going to die." Lacey stared into space, the blank gaze with which he had become so familiar. Rumplestiltskin looked at her, long and hard. "This is how I'm going to die..." She repeated.

Handing her his handkerchief, he carefully set down Bae's shawl. Going to the cupboard, he spoke as he reached for something. "No, this is not how you're going to die."

He took a small bag and dumped its contents onto the table. With a swish of his hand, the broken chards had become a cup. With a chip.

"That cup again," Lacey remarked. "What is it?"

"It's something from my past. From _our_ past." Rumplestiltskin touched her face. "You are real, Lacey. You are. And I love you." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She tried to smile through her tears as she kissed him once more, and then watched as he poured blue liquid into the chipped cup. She lifted it to her lips and drank.

The magic went through her.

And then Belle's eyes saw him.

Rumplestiltskin's face crumbled, "Belle."

She started to cry, "Rumple," and went right into his arms kissing him, her hands running through his hair.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he moaned.

Belle caressed him, "You lost your son," she tearfully leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I've failed," he cried as their embrace tightened. "I've failed."

Belle murmured. "I'm here. I'm here now. I'll stay with you to the end. My dearest, dearest Rumplestiltskin."

"My dearest…." He pulled back, peering at her. "Lacey?" He took her face in both his hands.

She smiled, nodded, "In a manner. Lacey was always Belle, wasn't she? We're both."

"Oh gods," he sobbed and crushed her to him. "You're still here."

"You promised you wouldn't let me go away," Belle reminded him.

"Lacey…." He held her, kissing her again and again, "I love you, love you."

"And I love you." She kissed him back. "But I am Belle. We always knew that." She placed both hands firmly on his shoulders. "Lacey is just a tacky soap opera name." She clamped her hands on his shoulders. "I _am_ Belle!"

Their lips met again. Rumplestiltskin was ready to stay kissing her until the end, but she broke the embrace.

"And now," a mischievous glint, "If I recall, you have a promise to fulfill."

"Which one?" He let his forehead touch hers.

"You said when I came back you would marry me," Belle reminded him.

His blinked, taken aback. "I, uh, suppose I did. But we hardly have time."

"The sacrament comes from the bride and groom bestowing it on each other," she told him. "The rest is bureaucracy."

"Belle..."

"Quickly, the world's ending, remember?"

"I..."

"You want to die knowing you didn't keep a deal?" Belle asked.

Rumplestiltskin laughed then. "You always could get me to do what you want."

"What _we_ want," she corrected.

"As you wish." He conjured up two rings. Gave one to her.

"Ok." Belle took a deep breath. "Let's do it. The traditional vows."

"You know them?"

"Have since I was a little girl. Most do."

So they recited the vows to each other, kissed, then ….

"What was that?" Belle asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. Stay here," Rumplestiltskin ordered.

He went out the front door of the shop, saw the destructive vines fading away, and returned inside. "They did it. I don't know how, but they did." And Belle jumped into his arms with a sound of joy. "Well played, dearie," he complimented. "Perfect manipulation to trap me."

Belle giggled. "You've never done anything you didn't want to."

But then Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes, somewhere else. Breaking the mood.

"What now?" Belle asked.

"I see… there's somewhere we need to go. But I need to do something first."

Rumplestiltskin disappeared into another room and with two flashes performed what was most likely his last act of magic in the shop.

When he emerged, Belle asked, "What was that?"

"Something for later, sweetheart. A surprise."

1313131313131311

Rumplestiltskin helped Belle out of the car and her arm linked with his.

"I'll employ the same globe I used to find Bae," he explained. "It locates 'my blood,' my family. And now..."

"It's how you'll find Henry." Belle's arm tightened.

"Let's keep going," he quickened the pace. "Time to make my grand entrance into their pedantic theories of 'what do we do now?'"

As if on cue, the couple came within earshot in time to hear Regina say, "Well that's great, Hook, but how will we track them?"

"Leave that to me," Rumplestiltskin interrupted. "I can get us where we need to go."

"Then let's do it," Snow said and everyone followed her onto the ship but Charming.

Rumplestiltskin payed no mind to him and spoke gently, "Belle. I-I have to go. You have to stay here."

"No- Why? I wanna help!" She protested.

"The town is no longer safe."

"What?" Belle asked.

"What?" Charming echoed.

"Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow."

"No. We can't leave people in danger," Charming asserted.

Rumplestiltskin handed a scroll to Belle, "After we've gone, follow these instructions. It's a cloaking spell," he explained. "It'll shield the town making it impossible for anyone to find."

"Then how will you find your way back to me?" Belle asked. Rumplestiltskin glanced at Charming who got the hint and walked up the ramp. Belle did not notice. "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy," Rumplestiltskin told her. "The boy is my undoing. But he's also my grandson. I must save him. I must do this to honor Baelfire. He's gone and I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye."

"I understand," Belle's eyes filled with tears, "but I also know that the future is not always what it seems. I _will_ see you again." Their arms went about each other again in a fierce kiss. Then Belle walked away only turning back to say, "Baelfire would be…very proud of you."

Rumplestiltskin watched her go.

131313131

Belle picked up the sheet of paper on Rumplestiltskin's desk. A certificate of marriage.

There was also a note.

_Not that anyone follows laws in this town, but I want you to have this just in case somebody gets technical. I'm sorry to leave you but I know Storybrooke is in good hands. There's a new Sheriff in town, sweetheart. I love you._

_R._

His gun was beside the note.

"A new sheriff in town," Belle muttered and put on the holster Rumplestiltskin had supplied.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Ruby entered the station with bags full of breakfast from Granny's. Her deputy sheriff's badge gleamed on her shirt from the rays of the morning sunrise.

Belle was seated with her legs propped up on the desk. She rose and gratefully helped Ruby empty the contents of the bags.

As the two ate, Ruby commented, "Who knew that being a cop would be so peaceful?"

Belle smiled, "It helps when the deputy can change into a wolf every month."

"And the sheriff is the wife of Rumplestiltskin," Ruby added.

"Doesn't hurt," Belle commented, biting into her bagel.

Ruby took a sip of her coffee and asked tentatively, "You really think they'll find us? See through the cloak?"

Belle nodded and went for another bagel.

"I know you have faith," Ruby sighed, "but we still have no idea how it's possible."

"Rumple brought the magic globe with him," Belle told her. "He can use it to find 'his blood' anywhere."

"Find you because you're married?" Belle shrugged, starting to smile. "I don't want to dampen your enthusiasm, Belle, but magic can be a little more primal than that. It may need to literally be a blood relation and…" Ruby's voice trailed off as Belle's grin grew wider.

"Ruby," Belle stood and put both her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I'm pregnant."

Ruby burst out laughing with her and they embraced.

"He'll find us, Ruby." Belle touched her stomach, "He will."

The End

A.N Thank you for following along and reviewing my Exercise in Therapy. I hope it gave you the sustenance from Rumbelle Deprivation that it gave me. If you enjoyed this, you may like "Monster," my Missing Moments between "Broken" and "Child of the Moon." I also plan to continue "Loving the Beast," my fic about the Rumbelle reconciliation until she loses her memories in "The Outsider." A sequel to this story may be in order, depending on what happens in Season Three.


End file.
